


The Dreams

by PandoraAbyss



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, exhibition kink, verbal humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: Grima is killed, Tiki is alone, and all the has lately is Lucina, who visits every once in a while, and these sexual dreams about a stranger she can't quite make out.





	The Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ...my only explanation for this is that I'm a lesbian. 
> 
> Also this kinda follows my own, personal, very horny headcanon that all manakete/dragons have very high sex drives. Because why not?

These dreams tend to all start the same way. Tiki is standing or sitting, and she’s watching. She’s always watching. It’s the one accurate thing her dreams tend to emulate. In this particular dream, she was a guest at a ball. She didn’t know whose ball it was and she never particularly cared in these settings. The people partying were faceless, mere blobs in pretty dresses she couldn’t one hundred percent make out. She herself was wearing a dress. She couldn’t make out what type except that it’s red, it fits her perfectly and is comforting to the touch. She was standing outside, away from the party, on a balcony as the people danced and laughed inside.

Then, a stranger would approach her. She could never tell what or who they looked like. She couldn’t tell if they were male or female. But they had blue hair. They always had blue hair.

Without questioning it, without even mentioning that they were outdoors, that anyone looking to the balcony could see or that the doors were wide open for those dancing to see, she would let the stranger kiss her. They were always demanding, aggressive, _possessive_. They would put a hand on her leg and slip up her skirt. They would pull down her top. She was never wearing underwear nor a bra.

They’d call her a naughty bitch. She’s shiver in delight, allowing them to open her legs wider. The sounds inside the ball seemed louder, she felt as though they knew what was happening. It always excited her. She’d moan louder, and louder as the stranger groped her breast, rubbed her clit with their thumb as they fucked her with their fingers.

Everything was louder. She felt eyes on her. She was naughty, a bitch, someone to be watched and fucked and she _loved_ every second of it. The fingers would move faster. They’d get more aggressive. They’d taunt her to cum on their fingers.

 

And like every dream, she always wakes up, right before she cums.

 

This is not…new to Tiki. She’s a manakete, the daughter of a divine dragon and looked at as a symbol of her mother - as a high priestess. She has a large living space - a large room and a circular bed. Soft, silk sheets and even softer pillows.

But, she had no lover.

Being thousands of years old, with no lover to speak of and the stamina of a hundred horses well…sucks. In blatant terms. Her sexual dreams comes frequently. And there’s absolutely no one in her life right now that would be interested. Besides, she’s usually alone.

 

Lucina visits a lot.

She claims she has no place in Ylisse, except to visit her parents from this timeline. She’d rather travel, see the world as it was before it was destroyed by Grima. But she always seemed to be nearby. She visits every month, stays for a few days, and she’s off again.

Tiki watches her, mostly, she’s a bit out of practice with talking. Lucina is tall - taller than her - she has the muscles of a warrior. She has a beautiful smile, and beautiful eyes. She’s charismatic, she’s a little silly, and Tiki is surprised at how often she can get her to laugh. She reminds her of Marth, but she’s her own person, courageous in her own way.

 

The stranger’s hair in her dreams are blue.

She tries not to think about it.

 

In her next dream, she’s walking in her garden. The trees seem thicker than usual. Taller too. The petals seem more vibrant, pinker. She’s not wearing much either, just a simple white dress that’s practically falling off of her with every step.

The stranger comes up behind her, grabs her around the waist, pulling her against them. She sees long blue hair.

Their voice is more feminine too. They tease her for waiting for them. They pull down her dress, grope her chest with both of their hands. _They’re already hard_ , the stranger teases, pulling at her nipples to make her cry out, _you wanted me so bad_.

She did. She doesn’t deny it. She lets the dress melt away. She lets the stranger open her legs, pressing her back to their front. Their hands slip down her thighs, caressing her legs and their fingers press between her folds. She lets them tease her clit, forcing her legs to stay wide open, calling her naughty, telling her she’s so _dirty_ \- a priestess who craves for someone to fuck her, right outside in her own garden.

She sobs that she wants relief. She’s so horny she can barely stand it, practically bouncing and moving her hips, trying to get those fingers inside. They aggressively groped her chest as they stuck three fingers in her and thrust in to their knuckles. They tell her to scream for them. To scream their name. To _cum_ for them.

 

She wakes up with her underwear soaked.

 

She’s not… _embarrassed_ at these dreams. She’s too old to be embarrassed. She’s no stranger to sexual attraction – she’s met many attractive people in her lifetime, both men and women. And, she lives in a large house. She’s alone most days. And she has few visitors. The people she talks to are those in the village she visits when she has the time and energy.

Basically, she’s no stranger to masturbation.

Normally she takes the time when in her bath, or in her room. Just to wean off some of her desire and move on. She has no time to dwell on it any longer than that anyway.

But _gods,_ she was quickly reaching a breaking point.

 

Recently, Lucina stayed for a week instead of two or three days. She had a fight with one of her friends. Tiki didn’t press for details, and Lucina claimed it was a silly reason. Still, Tiki gave her a bit of advice and Lucina asked for a hug.

The contact made her…hot. It sent a tingle through her. Her touch was warm and comforting and she had her hands settled on her lower back, just above her ass. Tiki was surprised at how badly she wanted her to move her hands lower. To grope her and pin her down and do what she wanted to her. It was even harder as she realized she was fairly scantily clad, only wearing a short, pink dress that hugged her body.

Then there was Lucina, being able to feel her muscles against her, blocked only by fairly thin clothes. Her strong arms around her, able to feel her breathing from her back muscles…

The hug ended when Lucina pulled away. She gave her a soft smile and thanked her. Her hand lingered on her waist before she pulled away, asking if she could cook something for her as thanks.

Tiki agreed, almost feeling guilty, squeezing her thighs together and very, very conscious at how wet she was.

 

Her next dream had her in her high priestess robes - entertaining a crowd at a festival. They were celebrating her mother, or maybe another goddess. She couldn’t exactly tell. Words that sounded faint and far away fell out of her mouth. She was smiling, though hiding how her body pulsed and heated up with every second that went by. This time, the stranger, positively more female, her blue hair put up in a ponytail, seemed to be her guard.

It seemed no one noticed every few seconds, when eyes weren’t on her, the stranger would reach and grope one of her breasts, pinch her nipple over the cloth. She would move her hands between the folds of her robes and grope her ass or her thigh and ignore her dripping pussy.

This dream was long. They didn’t get much time alone. Tiki needed to walk around, join the festivities, and play the games. They would only be able to slip away for moments at a time for the stranger to flick her clit, grope her chest, and give her possessive, hot kisses.

As night fell, the fireworks were to start. Tiki was incredibly needy by then, wetness going down her thighs and ready to strip off her robes and beg to be fucked. They slipped away in the darkness went to a room in a nearby cabin with a back porch, hidden by trees but from their angle they could clearly see the backs of people waiting for the fireworks. Any one of them could turn around and their faceless blobs would see them if they looked hard enough.

Tiki had never been so excited.

The fireworks started, and the stranger gave her a hot, open mouthed kiss. They near ripped her robes trying to get them off. Their sounds, all their moans, were toned down by the loud fireworks. This time, she was able to touch them too. Able to get their clothes off, feel their muscles and hot skin. The stranger bit the juncture between her shoulder and neck as they groped her breasts, pinned her down, and started to grind their pussies together. The sound of the fireworks and her own moans rang in her ears.

 _They’re all staring at you._ The stranger whispered to her, somehow louder than the fireworks. She was right. She could feel the eyes, all looking at her instead of the fireworks. Watching her get fucked. Watching her keep her legs open for her own guard as she used her and gave her pleasure. It was hot. It was overwhelming.

_Come on, tell them exactly who’s fucking you._

 

She woke with a name on her lips, wetness down her bare thighs and clearly frustrated.

 

After that dream masturbation came far more frequently. She wore less around her house - barely wore underwear in fact (she was getting a bit tired of cleaning so much underwear per day). Whenever she felt herself think about her dream and heat building, she would let herself, wherever she was, sit back and masturbate - thinking about the stranger’s touch and the feeling of being watched.

_What a naughty girl. So dirty._

 

Lucina always tends to come by unannounced. Tiki had near forgotten her state of dress until Lucina walked through the door and saw her in a strapless white dress, with slits at the sides and near see-through.

She had greeted her as calmly as possible, though it was hard to ignore how she stared at her. Half gawking, half almost…hungrily. It became even harder not to imagine her hands on her, all over her, moving down between her legs...

Then she cleared her throat and said she’d be walking in the garden. The spell was broken. She walked out, leaving Tiki heated, frustrated, and close to slipping her fingers between her thighs again.

Tiki never _wanted_ more in her life.

 

That night, despite telling herself she shouldn’t, she invited Lucina to take a bath with her. It’s a bath open to the outdoors, using petals from her garden and fresh, hot water. And it’s large. Big enough to fit over ten people, much less one.

She figured those who made it for her was thinking of if she wanted to bathe when she’s a dragon. It’s a nice touch.

And to her surprise, Lucina said yes (though seemed surprised of herself for saying it).

They entered the room together. Tiki masked her embarrassment with indifference as she stripped off her clothes. She placed them in a folded pile and slipped into the warm water, trying not to look at Lucina though she could feel her eyes on her every second.

After a moment she heard Lucina shuffling. At a glance from the corner of her eye, she could see _everything_. Her muscles, her scars, her legs, her breasts-

Tiki forced herself to look away, looking at the water as Lucina climbed in next to her, less than a foot away.

It wasn’t quiet - no - despite the awkwardness, Lucina made an effort to talk, though seemed adamant on not meeting her eyes, on not letting them wander. And Tiki was fairly sure her own flush was because of the warmth of the bath. They helped each other wash their backs and their hair and Tiki, honestly, felt more refreshed than usual.

Lucina’s hair is far softer than she imagined.

 

During the few days Lucina was there, Tiki held off on masturbating, even if she couldn’t stop her frequent dreams. She didn’t want the embarrassment of Lucina walking in on her. But, it was hard as Lucina is…very attractive. And recently she’s taken to training in a slightly bare part of her garden. Shirtless except for a bra.

And Tiki is…not above watching from the sidelines, claiming to just miss watching someone train with a sword, when in reality she’s just watching the way Lucina moves, watching the way she stretched and flexed.

She often had to ignore how her body pulsed with desire.

 

Lucina left as she normally does. But this time was _different_. Different, in that Lucina gave her a quick hug, her hand lingering on her torso as she gave her a _kiss_ on the _forehead_. Even as Tiki lay in bed, she still felt Lucina’s hand, and the feeling of her soft lips against her forehead.

She couldn’t sleep. Heat prickled under her skin – she threw off her thin night gown. But the silk sheets even felt strange against her sensitive skin. She was craving someone’s touch so _badly._

Without barely even thinking about it, her hand began to slide up to her breast, groping it and pinching her nipple, opening her legs wide. She could feel wetness soaking her pussy. She was just relieved she had decided against putting on panties.

Her other hand moved downwards, pressing gently against her clit and sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine. She didn’t bother holding back her appreciative moan, using two of her fingers to open her folds while one finger rubbed her clit. She closed her eyes, moaning appreciatively. A figure showed up in her mind, tall, blue hair, scarred skin, in-between her legs.

The stranger from her dream.

She immediately dove into the fantasy, imagining the stranger pushing her fingers away, slipping two fingers inside of her. _Moan louder_ , she demanded. _You want more, don’t you? You want me. You want everyone to hear you getting fucked like the naughty little bitch you are._

She moaned, bouncing against her own fingers – in her mind’s eye, the _stranger’s_ fingers. The stranger, then, leaned down and _licked_ her clit, flicking it with her tongue (she used her fingers to try to emulate the feeling). She looked up at her with blue eyes, mischievous and lustful. She moved her fingers faster, flicking her clit and pulling it—

“Oh _gods, Lucina!_ ” She gasped, cumming over her fingers.

For a moment, she lay, panting and coming down from her high.

Then, she realized what she said.

Who the “stranger” in her dreams was.

 

…oh dear.


End file.
